Evil Awaits
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Post Evil Within. Sebastian konnte das Ende seines letzten Falls nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Zu viele Fragen waren unbeantwortet geblieben. Und die Tatsache, dass sein Partner noch immer vom Erdboden verschluckt ist, gibt ihm mehr als genug Gründe, sich noch einmal in diesen Alptraum zu stürzen.
1. Prolog 1: Thrown out

Authors Note...

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für diese Story... Ich wollte einfach nur eine Geschichte schreiben, in der Sebastian und Ruvik endlich zusammenkommen...^^°

Wie immer gehört mir keiner der Charaktere bis auf ein paar OCs die hier und da auftauchen werden, besonders Mathew Benson, den ihr bald noch näher kennenlernen werdet.

Yaoi? Aber sowas von!

Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser neuen Serie. Ich werde versuchen die Kapitel nicht zu lang werden zu lassen, damit ich alle zwei bis drei Wochen ein Update machen kann.

Milla M.

Prolog 1: Thrown out

„Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Frustriert trat Sebastian Castellanos gegen die Umzugskartons zu seinen Füßen. Es war erst eine Woche vergangen, seit er Ruvik´s Albtraumwelt entkommen war und doch hatten es seine Vorgesetzten in weniger als drei Tagen geschafft, ihm die Kündigung in die Hand zu drücken.

Er hatte noch bis Ende der Woche Zeit, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu räumen...

Wenn sie ihm wenigstens eine vernünftige Begründung gegeben hätten...

Seine psychiche Verfassung erlaube es nicht, dass er weiter in diesem Job arbeitete und sie wollten doch nur das Beste für ihn...

Von Wegen.

Er hatte zu viel erfahren und nun wollten sie ihn davon abhalten, dass er weitere Nachforschungen anstellte. Nicht, dass er sich davon abhalten lassen würde. Sie würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Und schließlich ging es hierbei nicht nur um ihn.

Von Joseph fehlte seitdem jede Spur und die einzige Person, namentlich Kidman, die wahrscheinlich wusste, wo er war, war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, genauso wie die Person, die, auch wenn er es sich niemals eingestestehen würde, etwas Licht in dieses ganze Mysterium bringen konnte...

Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ruvik durch Lesley´s Körper entkommen und noch immer irgendwo dort draußen unterwegs war, nicht das er seine Chancen hoch anrechnete, ihm jemals wieder über den Weg zu laufen.

Sebastian hatte seine Rolle erfüllt und war nun nicht mehr Teil der weiteren Ereignisse, was auch immer er plante...

„Und ich werde deffinitiv nicht vorankommen, wenn ich mir den Kopf wegen diesem Psychopathen zerbreche..."

Er schloss den letzten Karton, der bis zum Rand mit Akten gefüllt war und stellte ihn zu den anderen, die noch heute Nachmittag abgeholt werden sollten. Sein Apartment würde buchstäblich aus allen Nähten platzen, aber solange er keinen Ort gefunden hatte, wo er sie sicher aufbewahren konnte, gab es leider keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Wie sieht´s aus Castellanos? Schon vorbereitet für deinen Ruhestand?"

Einer seiner älteren Kollegegen stand vor ihm.

Sie hatten ein paar Fälle zusammenbearbeitet, aber es wollte ihm beim besten Willen sein Name nicht mehr einfallen.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Hättest du nicht schon vor ein paar Jahren einen neuen Lebensabschnitt beginnen sollen oder hat der Alzheimer dich inzwischen soweit im Griff, dass du nicht mehr zwischen deinem Zuhause und deinem Büro unterscheiden kannst?"

Der angesprochene lachte gehässig: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Klappe nicht so aufreißen. Wenigstens habe ich meinen Job noch."

„Fragt sich nur wie lange..." murmelte Sebastian. Ihm war es egal, ob sein Gegenüber ihn hörte oder nicht, schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Aber ich will nicht über dich urteilen, dass überlasse ich lieber deinem Seelenklempner. Der hat sich damit wahrscheinlich eine Lebensaufgabe aufgehalst."

„Leck mich."

Ein gut gezielter Wurf aus dem Handgelenk beförderete einen leeren Aktenordner gegen den Kopf seines Kollegen, der sofort mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurückwich.

„Du verdammter...!" fluchte er, als Sebastian an ihm vorbeiging.

„Ein kleines Andenken, damit du mich nicht vergisst."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, verließ er seinen ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz.

Von jetzt an war er kein Polizeibeamter mehr...nein...von jetzt an war er nur noch einfacher Detektiv...

„Private Eye Castellanos...Hm...so schlecht klingt das gar nicht..."


	2. Prolog 2: Mathew

Author´s Note:

Ich hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, also gibts noch den 2. Prolog und den 1. Kapitel XD

Viel Spaß.

Milla M.

Prolog 2: Mathew

Indizien, aber keine Fakten.

Wenn man komplett auf sich allein gestellt war und sich nicht mehr auf die Informationen der Polizei stützen konnte, war es fast unmöglich eine vernünftige Untersuchung durchzuführen, besonders wenn man den Stempel eines Geisteskranken aufgedrückt bekommen hatte.

Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass sein Start alles andere als erfolgreich verlief...

Doch auch seine Pechsträhne fand irgendwann ein Ende.

Er stand kurz davor auf der Straße zu landen und sein Alkoholkonsum war schlimmer als jemals zuvor, als der junge Informatikstundent Mathew Benson plötzlich vor seiner Tür stand und ihm seine Hilfe anbot.

Oder besser gesagt: Er zwang sich ihm auf.

„Mr. Castellanos, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Mathew Benson und ich möchte bei ihnen als Praktikant anfangen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Information zu ihm durchdrang. Meinte dieser Junge das wirklich ernst?

„Junge, ich glaube du hast die falsche Adresse erwischt."

Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als sein Gegenüber aufschrieh: „Bitte lassen sie mich für sie arbeiten! Ich bin sehr gut mit Computern, ich kann ihnen sicherlich gut bei der Arbeit helfen!"

Unscheinbar fasste das Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers recht gut zusammen.

Strohblonde Haare, hellbraune Augen und ein recht schlichtes Outfit. Auf der Straße wäre er wahrscheinlich an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sebastian atmete scharf aus. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er besaß, um ihn nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

„Jetzt hör mir zu Junge. Ich nehme keine Helfer an. So wie es aussieht kann ich den Laden Ende der Woche sowieso dichtmachen. Warum suchst du dir nicht einfach eine der anderen Detekteien? Ich bin sicher, die werden dich mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Mathew schien es einen Moment zu überdenken, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf: „Ich möchte nicht in eine dieser Alteingesessenen, die den Blick nur noch auf ihrem Gehalt haben, ich möchte den Menschen helfen."

„Die Tatsache, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, bedeutet wohl, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wen du hier eigentlich vor dir hast. Glaub mir, Klienten suchst du hier vergeblich."

„Da irren sie sich. Ich habe den Fall über das Massaker in der Beacon-Nervenklinik ganz genau studiert. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie da heil rausgekommen sind. Und glauben sie mir, ich halte sie keineswegs für verrückt. Irgendwas Seltsames ist dort vorgegangen und sie sind wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der die ganze Wahrheit kennt."

Na fantastisch, dieser Junge war also ein Fan? Womit hatte er diesen Irrsin verdient?

„Und trotzdem glaubst du hier eine Arbeit zu finden?"

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die Leute erkennen werden, dass sie genau die Person sind, die ihnen bei ihren Problemen helfen kann."

„Ich schätze du gibst nicht auf, oder?"

Dieser Junge hatte mehr Optimismus als gut für ihn war.

„Ich bin in solchen Sachen vielleicht ein wenig Dickköpfig," grinste Mathew.

Er würde nicht aufgeben, soviel stand fest. Resigniert ließ Sebastian den Kopf hängen: „Okay, aber nur bis Ende der Woche. Wenn bis dahin kein Klient unsere Hilfe benötigt, mache ich dicht und du lässt mich von da an in Ruhe."

„Damit kann ich leben. Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Eine Warnung: Alle meinen Partnern ist etwas schreckliches zugestoßen. Ich hoffe du hast damit keine Probleme."

„Vielleicht bin ich ja die erste Ausnahme."

Sebastian wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas würde passieren und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gefallen würde...


	3. Kapitel 1: A Womans Misery

Kapitel 1: A Womans Misery

Es erinnerte ein wenig an einen alten Detektivstreifen.

Eine junge Frau stand im Foyer des Büros, welches Sebastian und Mathew momentan ihren Arbeitsplatz nannten.

Es war Donnerstag und die gesetzte Frist war kurz davor abzulaufen, als die Türklingel ertönte und das laute Tak Tak von Stökelschuhen auf der Treppe zu hören war.

„Was habe ich ihnen gesagt?" flüsterte Mathew aufgeregt und grinste breit über beide Ohren. Sie hatten ihren ersten Klienten.

„Entschuldigen sie?" ertönte eine helle Stimme und fast schon in Zeitlupe wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sebastian schätzte sie auf nicht älter als dreißig. Streng zurück gebundene Haare trafen auf bequeme Alltagskleidung und vermittelten das Bild einer Frau die sich nicht zu sehr darum scherte, wie sie in den Augen anderer wirkte und wie in diesem Fall wie jemand, der nicht wollte, dass man sie erkannte.

Ihr Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor und er war sich sicher, dass er sie schon einmal im Fernsehen oder in der Zeitung gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihre Aufgaben unter größter Diskretion erledigen?"

„Das ist richtig," bestätigte es Sebastian ihr, „Mein Name ist Sebastian Castellanos und das ist mein Praktikant Mathew Benson. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Elisabeth Wailen...ich hoffe diese Information wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen?"

Wailen...

Natürlich!

Ihre Familie hatte ein Vermögen mit Immobilien in Krimson City gemacht, doch so weit er informiert war, lebten sie recht zurückgezogen und wagten sich nur selten in die Öffentlichkeit. Das sie nun hier bei ihnen war, musste bedeuteten, dass ihre Angelegenheit von höchster Dringlichkeit war, schließlich hätte sie sich auch an jede andere Detektei wenden können, aber sie hatte sich voller Absicht an jemand unbekannten gewandt.

„Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass kein Wort diesen Raum verlassen wird, trotzdem würde es mich nur zu gern interessieren, warum sie sich gerade für uns entschieden haben?"

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nun sagen wir mal so...In der ganzen Stadt sind sie wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mir mit meinem Problem helfen kann."

„Ist das so?"

Er hasste es, wenn Frauen glaubten, dass sie ihn durch ihren Charme runkriegen konnten, etwas für sie zu tun.

„Es geht um die Beacon-Nervenklinik...Soweit ich informiert bin, sollten sie über genügend Erfahrung über diesen Ort verfügen..."

„Und was genau haben sie mit diesem Ort zu tun?"

Allein schon bei dem Namen lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Warum nur schien es immer wieder auf diesen verfluchten Ort hinauszulaufen?

„Mein Großvater besaß einige Anlagen für das Grundstück, bevor es zu einer Nervenheilanstalt umgebaut wurde. Nach dieser ganzen Sache mit den Morden, liegt das Gelände brach und mit ihm auch alle Investitionen, die mein Großvater getätigt hatte...

Wenn sie die Zeitung gelesen haben, müssen sie gesehen haben, dass dieser vor einer Woche verstorben ist und mit ihm sind auch alle Rechte and den Anlagen erloschen..."

Sebastian ahnte, worauf das hinauslief...

„Jeder, der irgendwie auf das Glück des großen Geldes hofft, ist nun auf der Suche nach den Papieren, mit denen man uns gut und gerne in den Ruin treiben könnte...

Ich möchte, dass sie die Papiere für mich finden, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Als Bezahlung würde ich ihnen dreißig Prozent der Wertpapiere überlasse, mit denen sie machen können, was sie wollen."

Das war eine außerordentliche Summe, mit der er wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens ausgesorgt hatte, aber würde er es wirklich auf sich nehmen, diese verfluchten Erinnerungen wieder wachzurufen, die er so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verdrängen?

„Können wir eine Nacht darüber nachdenken?"

„Natürlich, aber ich brauche eine Antwort bis spätestens morgen um acht Uhr, sonst muss ich mir jemand anderen suchen."

„Einverstanden, ich melde mich dann bei ihnen."

„Haben sie sich schon entschieden?" fragte Mathew am Abend. Außer Elisabeth gab es keine weiteren Klienten.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...Ich bin mir absolut nicht sicher...Einerseits habe ich mir geschworen, diesen Ort nie wieder aufzusuchen, andererseits hilft es mir vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt zu Joseph´s Aufenthaltsort zu bekommen..."

Nachdem die Polizei angerückt war, war es ihm nicht mehr gestattet gewesen, dort Untersuchungen anzustellen, aber als Detektiv mit einem richtigen Auftrag, wäre dieses Verbot aufgehoben.

„Für Joseph´s Wohl werde ich es wohl tun müssen..." sagte er schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause, „Ich schätze ich brauch nicht bis morgen zu warten, um die Gute anzurufen."

„Dann haben wir endlich unseren ersten Fall?" erkundigte sich Mathew noch einmal.

„So sieht´s wohl aus...Ich hoffe ich werde es nicht bereuen..."


	4. Kapitel 2: The Beacon Case

Kapitel 2: The Beacon Case

"Das hier ist der Generalschlüssel, mit dem sie Zugriff auf das ganze Gelände haben."

Am nächsten Morgen, Punkt acht Uhr, fanden sich die drei, namentlich Sebastian, Mathew uns Elisabeth vor dem Haupttor der Nervenklinik ein.

Seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte sich hier nichts verändert, was die Sache ein klein wenig einfacher machte.

„Haben sie eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sich die Papiere befinden?" fragte Mathew, der das Gelände voller Erfurcht betrachtete.

„Seit damals wurde mehrfach umgebaut, so dass ich leider auch nicht mehr weiß, wo man die Archive inzwischen hintransportiert hat..."

„Das heißt wir suchen nach der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen..."

Nicht das Sebastian etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

In seinem Leben war noch nie etwas einfach verlaufen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe, dass sie diesen Auftrag auch weiter ausführen?"

„Als ob wir eine andere Wahl hätten...Überlassen sie es einfach uns."

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück."

Das Tor fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Von nun an würden sie auf sich allen gestellt sein. Sebastian überprüfte noch einmal, ob seine Waffe entsichert war, bevor sie sich über den großen Platz in Richtung des Hauptgebäudes begaben. Elisabeth´s letzte Warnung hing immer noch schwer über ihnen:

„Trauen sie niemandem, dem sie über den Weg laufen. Diese Leute sind Rücksichtslos und werden nicht zögern sie zu töten, wenn sie ihnen im Weg sind..."

Wenigstens hatte er es diesmal nur mit „normalen" Menschen zu tun, so dass er seine Chancen um einiges höher anrechnete, als noch während der Zeit, die er damals in Ruvik´s Hirn verbracht hatte. Nicht das er sonderlich erpicht darauf war jemanden zu töten, aber wenn er diesen Auftrag erfolgreich zu Ende bringen wollte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Und außerdem hatte er auch noch Mathew zu beschützen, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so groß ist..." flüsterte der Junge neben ihm.

„Ich hoffe du bist fit, denn das hier werden wir wahrscheinlich nicht in ein paar Stunden erledigt haben," warnte er ihn vor.

Der Weg bis zum Gebäude löste in Sebastian ein buchstäbliches Deja-vu aus. Fast Augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl, wieder mit Josepf und Kidman auf dem Weg zu sein, um die seltsamen Ereignisse zu untersuchen, die damals beinhae buchstäblich sein Leben zerstört hatten.

Nur das diesmal Mathew bei ihm war...

Er versuchte die schlechten Erinnerungen zu verbannen, die sich langsam einen Weg in sein Hirn bahnten. Das hier war anders. Diesmal gab es keine Monster und wenn es ihm zuviel wurde, konnte er einfach abbrechen.

"Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir ein Gebäude nach dem anderen durchkämmen. Jedenfalls können wir uns dann sicher sein, dass wir nichts übersehen haben."

Damals hatte er nicht alle Räume betreten können, was ihm allerdings trotzdem eine wage Idee von dem gab, wie das Gebäude aufgebaut war.

"Ob wir noch Leichen finden werden?" fragte Mathew, sein Gesicht hatte allein bei dem Gedanken eine grünliche Färbung angenommen.

"Ich glaube darum brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Polizei ist damals recht gründlich vorgegangen."

Überraschen würde es ihn allerdings nicht...

Er drückte die Klinke der Tür hinunter, die, wenig überraschend, nicht abgeschlossen war. Elisabeth hatte es schließlich angedeutet.

"Dann wollen wir den anderen mal eine zünftige Begrüßung beschehren..."

Mit der Waffe in der Hand, schob er leise die Tür auf und trat hinein.

"Warte hier."

Er wollte keine bösen Überraschungen erleben und sein Polizei-Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es für beide besser war, wenn er vorher die Umgebung sicherte, schließlich war er der Einzige, der sich verteidigen konnte.

Behutsam arbeitete er sich zum anderen Ende der Eingangshalle vor, ohne jedoch auf irgendwelche Eindringlinge zu treffen. So weit so gut. Scheint als wären sie hier für´s erste sicher.


	5. Kapitel 3: Ruvik

Kapitel 3: Ruvik

Eine Karte der Umgebung war schnell gefunden, das sich seit damals niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte in dieses Gebäude aufzuräumen. Es sah alles noch immer genauso aus wie damals...

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte Mathew besorgt.

„Geht schon..."

Er beugte sich wieder hinunter, um die Karte zu studieren.

„Es wird wohl das beste sein, wenn wir uns von unten nach oben arbeiten. Im Keller gibt es nicht viele Räume, so das wir damit recht schnell durch sein sollten."

„Klingt nach einem Plan."

Allerdings würde der Keller auch die größten Gefahren beherrbergen...aber das wollte er erst einmal für sich behalten.

Denn wenn er Ruviks damaligen Ausführungen Glauben schenken konnte, war dieser buchstäblich gespickt mit Fallen von denen ein Großteil sicherlich noch nicht entschärft war. Und neben diesen, konnte auch keiner vorausahnen, wieviele der anderen Schatzjäger sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würden...

Sie mussten unglaublich vorsichtig vorgehen, wollten sie unbeschadet hier wieder rauskommen...

Der Eingang zum Keller lag ein wenig abseits und sie mussten durch „diesen" Raum, aber Sebastian warzuversichtlich, dass ihn der Anblick, jetzt nicht mehr so sehr aus der Fassung bringen würde. Diese ganze Sache lag in der Vergangenheit und er musste wirklich anfangen, diese ruhen zu lassen.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der skurrielste Raum, den ich in meinem bisherigen Leben gesehen habe," murmelte Mathew, „Ich habe gehört, dass ein gewisser Marcelo Jimenez, für diesen Aparat zuständig sein soll...Kaum zu glauben, dass ein einziger Mensch zu so was in der Lage sein soll..."

„Jimenez ist nicht dafür verantwortlich..." entgegnete Sebastian fast schon automatisch, „Er hat sich das Wissen dafür nur von jemand anderem angeeignet..."

„Hä? Aber ich dachte...Ich meine es stand doch in allen Zeitungen..."

„Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob der wahre Kopf hinter dieser Maschine sonderlich Wert auf PR gelegt hatte. Natürlich fand er es nicht sonderlich lustig, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Und wer war er? Das wissen sie, oder?" fragte Mathew neugierig.

„Ja...ich bin ihm begegnet...Nicht gerade der freundlichste Zeitgenosse. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er mich an seinem kompletten Leben teilhaben lassen...als ob ich darum gebeten hätte...Sein Name Ruben Victoriano...oder Ruvik, wie er sich zu der Zeit genannt hatte."

„Und weiter?"

„Glaub mir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen."

Weitere Fragen zu Ruvik´s Person wurden von ihm ignoriert. Wenn Mathew so gut war, wie er behauptete, sollte es sein leichtes für ihn sein, die restlichen Informationen selbst herauszufinden. Denn das letzte was er wollte, war es über Ruvik zu sprechen. Dieser Mann hatte es geschafft ihn genug Traumata für den Rest seines Lebens zu geben...

Mathew versuchte es trotzdem noch ein paar mal, bevor er es aufgab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er aus Sebastian nichts mehr herausbekommen würde.

„Hier geht es runter," sagte Sebastian und zeigte auf eine wackelig aussehende Leiter. In der realen Welt war er niemals dort unten gewesen, aber es konnte sich nicht zu arg von Ruvik´s Welt unterscheiden, richtig?

Genau das würden sie jetzt herausfinden...

„Ich gehe voraus. Sei vorsichtig, wo du hintrittst."

Und runter ging es, wo sie leider nach ein paar Metern feststellen mussten, dass die Elektrizität, nicht wie geglaubt, auf dem ganzen Gelände noch funktionstüchtig war.

„Na das wird ein Spaß..." murmelte Sebastian und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. Als ob es nicht auch so schon schwierig genug war...


	6. Kapitel 4: Leslie?

Kapitel 4: Leslie?

„In Deckung!"

Der Schuss kam so unverhofft, dass ihnen kaum Zeit blieb in Deckung zu gehen. Gott sei Dank hatte Sebastian ihren Angreifer gesehen, bevor dieser abdrücken konnte.

„Elisabeth hatte also nicht gelogen..."

Mathew stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich panisch an Sebastian krallte.

„Und? Bist du immer noch erpicht darauf, Privatdetektiv zu werden?"

Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen. Der Junge musste begreifen, dass nicht alles Gold war das glänzt und das auch das Leben als Detektiv seine Gefahren bot.

Mathew antwortete darauf nicht, aber in jeder anderen Situation hätte Sebastian bestimmt eine patzige Antwort erhalten.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre es ihm zuwider gewesen, auf andere Menschen zu schießen, aber hier ging es um ihr Leben. Wenn er nicht handelte, würden sie hier unten sterben...

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinter ihren Schutz und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ihr Angreifer hinter einer näherliegenden Kiste in Deckung ging, bevor er sie mit erneuten Schüssen beschäftigt hielt.

Er würde in küzester Zeit bei ihm sein, wenn sie nicht schnellstmöglich etwas unternahmen. Sebastian würde wahrscheinlich nur eine Möglichkeit bekommen, also wartete er geduldig bis dieser sein Versteck wieder verließ und sich unter Kugelhagel wieder ein Stück voran arbeitete. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich der ehemalige Polizist und trat hervor.

Damit hatte der Schütze nicht gerechnet. Schon an seiner Haltung konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um einen Amateur handelte. Wie er diese Typen hasste, die glaubten das eine Waffe sie buchstäblich unbesiegbar machte...

Und es wurde Zeit, dass er ihm zeigte, wie falsch er damit lag. Mit einem Opfer das still hielt, hätte der Plan wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme funktioniert, aber durch die Tatsache, das Sebastian den Spieß nun umgedreht hatte, schien dieser vollkommen überfordert zu sein.

Für einen Mometn schien er einfach nur dazustehen, ungläubig, dass sich wirklich jemand trotzalledem herausgewagt hatte und genau dieses Zögern nutzte Sebastian nun aus.

Ehe der andere noch einmal abdrücken konnte, hatte er den Restabstand zwischen ihnen komplett überwunden und knallte ihm mit voller Wucht den Griff seiner Pistole über den Schädel.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch so jung bist," sagte Sebastian, als sein Gegenüber in die Knie ging, „jeden anderen hätte ich sofort erschossen.

„Ist es wirklich sicher, wenn wir ihn hier liegen lassen?" fragte Mathew und wagte sich aus seinem Versteck.

"Wenn er Glück hat, wacht er nachher nur mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf, außer natürlich einer der anderen läuft ihm über den Weg...Tja, dann kann ich auch nichts für ihn tun. Er hat sich dieses Schicksal schließlich selbst ausgesucht..."

Sebastian ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass es ihm nicht im geringsten Leid tat, was mit diesem Kleinkriminellen passierte.

"Komm weiter,diese verfluchten Unterlagen finden sich leider nicht von allein..."

Das Becken vor seinen Füßen war leer. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie es war, als ihm das Blut buchstäblich bis zur Hüfte stand. Davon war hier in der realen Welt natürlich nichts zu erkennen.

Nur ein paar Bruchstücke, die von der Decke gefallen waren, lagen am Boden und ließen das Becken tiefer erscheinen, als es eigentlich war.

So gesehen konnte er wohl dankbar für Ruvik´s zweifelhaften Geschmack in Sachen Inneneinrichtung sein. Wäre das Becken in seiner Welt damals leer gewesen, hätte er sich alle Knochen im Leib gebrochen und das wäre es dann gewesen.

Er glaubte nicht an Zufälle, nicht nach alledem, was er bisher gesehen hatte und wusste, dass dies auch Teil des Plans gewesen war. Ruvik hatte damals gewollt, dass er überlebt. Er war auch der Einzige gewesen, dem man genug Informationen vor die Füße geworfen hatte, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

Joseph hatte es jedenfalls nicht gewusst...

Bei Kidman war er sich nicht so sicher. Sie wusste es wahrscheinlich schon vor dem Moment, in dem sie seiner Abteilung beigetreten war. Nicht, dass ihn dieses Wissen jetzt viel half...

"Ist etwas?" fragte Mathew, nachdem er sich eine Weile nicht gerührt hatte.

"Nur Erinnerungen," erwiderte dieser und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Wir sollten weiter."

...

Er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher gewesen, dass der Junge eben noch hinter ihm gestanden hatte...

Doch jetzt war er vollkommen allein. Selbst der bewusstlose Körper ihres Angreifers war verschwunden. Eine dunkle Vorahnung ergriff ihn. Konnte das wirklich möglich sein?

War er schon wieder nicht in der Realität?

Wann war es passiert?!

Er konnte sich an keinen hinterhältigen Angriff erinnern oder an etwas anderes. Der Übergang war vollkommen fließend verlaufen...

"Du bist wirklich naiv, Seb..."

Er erschrak, konnte aber nicht ausmachen von wo die Stimme kam. Doch die Art und Weise wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde, ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu.

"Wo bist du?!" rief er.

Für einen Moment passiere gar nichts, doch dann...

"Ich bin direkt vor dir."

Das Aussehen des Albino´s hatte sich kaum verändert. Und doch war da etwas kaltes in seinen Augen, das nicht so richtig dorthin passte.

"Leslie?" rutschte es ihm fast schon automatisch heraus, aber er korrigierte sich sofort: "Nein...Ruvik, nicht war? Also hattest du es tatsächlich geschafft?"

"Durch deine Hilfe," entgegnete dieser, seine ganze Art passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem jugendlichen Körper, in der er steckte.

"Sag bloß, du hasst vergessen, was ich dir damals erzählt hatte: Das war meine Welt und du kannst mich dort nicht festhalten."


	7. Kapitel 5: Brain in

Kapitel 5: Brain in

Er hatte zu spät reagiert.

Es war idiotisch zu Glauben, dass er eine Chance gegen Ruvik gehabt hätte, besonders an diesem verfluchten Ort.

Trotzdem drängte sich ihm eine Frage auf: "Warum bist du hier?"

Es ergab keinen Sinn, dass hier aufgetaucht war.

Und ihr Zusammentreffen? Es fiel ihm schwer hier an einen Zufall zu glauben.

Ruvik schien seine Gedankengänge erraten zu haben:" Wie ich sehe, hatte klein Joseph´s Verstand doch ein wenig auf dich abgefärbt...Ja, das hier ist kein Zufall."

Sebastian ließ die zynische Bemerkung an sich abprallen.

"Und ich schätze, dass ist auch der Grund, warum ich schon wieder in deinem Hirn festsitze?"

"Die Wände hier haben Augen und Ohren Seb, dass solltest du doch am besten wissen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einfach hier auftauche, um mal kurz Hallo zu sagen?"

Sein Körper fing an zu flackern und kurz darauf stand er wieder in seinem alten Antlitz vor ihm.

So grotesk wie sein Körper mit all den Verbrennungen auch aussah, es war definitiv nicht so irritierend, wie ihn durch Leslie agieren zu sehen. Auch war es, wenn auch unnötig, der letzte Beweis, dass er es hier tatsächlich mit Ruvik zu tun hatte.

"Diese ganze Anstalt war von Anfang an mehr gewesen, als das, etwas an die Öffentlichkeit getragen wurde. Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht erzählen, schließlich hast du es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Trotzdem war das nur die Spritze des Eisbergs. Meine Maschine hat den Grundstein gelegt, für das, was darauf folgte. Nicht dass ich stolz darauf wäre...

Diese Leute haben meine Pläne genommen und sie zu ihrem eigenen perversen kleinen Projekt gemacht."

"Als ob dein kleines Projekt nicht perv..."

Bevor Sebastian weiter reden konnte, wurde er von Ruvik unterbrochen.

"Wenigstens hatte "mein kleines Projekt" noch einen wissenschaftlichen Nutzen, aber unter ihrer Leitung wurde etwas erschaffen, dass selbst in mir Unbehagen hervorruft."

Wenn selbst Ruvik so über die Sache dachte, konnte wohl davon ausgegangen werden, dass es etwas überaus unmenschliches sein musste. Etwas, was wahrscheinlich die letzten Ereignisse vollkommen überschatten würde...

Und steckte Joseph vielleicht schon mitten drin? Hatte man ihn deswegen entführt?

"Um wen genau reden wir hier?"

Er brauchte Namen oder irgendwas was ihn auf die richte Spur führen würde.

"Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass diese Leute dich eher finden als du sie, aber da uns die Zeit davonrennt, werde ich dir ihren Namen nennen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich darauf vorbereiten kannst, wenn du auf sie triffst...

Die Organisation nennt sich Moebius...

Nachdem die Ärzte müde waren, an meinem Gehirn herumzuexperimentieren und mich in diese Maschine gesperrt hatten, haben sie sich mit allen Forschungsdaten aus dem Staub gemacht.

Jiminez war nur ein kleiner Fisch gewesen. Seine Gier nach Macht hatte ihn blind für alles gemacht, dass um ihn herum passierte. Ich bezweifle, dass man ihn jemals aufgenommen hätte. So gesehen hatte er genau das bekommen, was er verdient..."

"Moebius..." murmelte Sebstian, "Ich war kurze Zeit wach, als diese Typen in ihren strahlend weißen Anzügen unten in der Kammer waren...Kidmann...sie hatte damals gemeint, dass ich mich und die anderen beiden, die bereits tot waren, nicht mitzunehmen bräuchten..."

"Dann würde ich mich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei ihr bedanken, sonst wäre es dir wahrscheinlich genauso ergangen wie dem kleinen Joseph."

"Was weist du über Joseph?"

Ruvik war vor ihm wach gewesen und musste doch etwas mitbekommen haben, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf: " Nicht viel mehr als du. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn mitgenommen haben, aber wohin sie ihn gebracht haben...keine Ahnung..."

"Aber du willst es herausfinden?"

"Nicht für deinen Joseph, wie es bei dir wahrscheinlich der Fall ist, sondern um endlich Rache an denen zu nehmen, die mir das angetan haben."

"Das erklärt allerdings immer noch nicht, was du hier tust."

Er ahnte bereits was für eine Antwort er erhalten würde, aber er wollte es von Ruvik persönlich hören.

"Dieser Ort erschien mir als äußerst ideal, um mir dir zu reden, besonders da niemand damit rechnet, dass wir beide hier sind. Allerdings war mir klar, dass du einen Anreiz brauchen würdest, um aus deinem erbärmlichen Schneckenhaus herauszukommen.

"Du hast hoffentlich nicht Mathew manipuliert?"

Es war recht abwegig, trotzdem musste er die Frage stellen.

"Deinen kleinen Schoßhund? Nein, auf die Idee ist er ganz allein gekommen. Ich spreche eigentlich von der jungen Frau, die dir den Auftrag gegeben hat."

"Beatrice?"

"Tch...Selbst dir hätte es auffallen müssen, dass es doch ein seltsamer Zufall war, dass sie dich genau an den Ort schickt, an dem du, wenn auch widerwillig unbedingt zurückkehren wolltest."

Natürlich hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber für ihn war es einfach eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass ihn wieder hier hergeführt hatte.

Das Ruvik die ganze Sache eingefädelt hatte, hätte er im Traum nicht gedacht.

Ruvik grinste auf sein Schweigen.

"Manchmal überrascht es mich selber, wie einfach du zu lenken bist..."

Er wurde wieder ernst.

"Der Grund warum du hier bist ist eigentlich ganz einfach und ich hoffe, dass du auch schon darauf gekommen bist. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich benötige deine Hilfe, um diese Organisation aufzuspüren. Zwar konnte ich mir einen Großteil meiner Fähigkeiten bewahren, aber trotz alledem weis ich, dass ich es allein nicht schaffen kann. Und für dich wäre es ein ordentlicher Schritt nach vorn, um deinen Partner zu finden."

Das Ruvik sich seine Schwäche eingestand, zeigte das er wohl einen Rest Menschlichkeit in seinem sonst vor Hass zerfressenen Herzen befand. Und so gesehen wäre es eine Partnerschaft, bei der es Nichts zu verlieren gäbe. Ruvik kriegt seine Rache und er seinen Partner. Und trotzdem..."

"Wo ist der Haken?"

Ruvik´s plötzliches zivilisiertes Verhalten, war einfach verdächtig.

"Deshalb warst du immer besonders für mich Seb, du bist nicht so gutgläubig wie all die anderen Idioten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprach.

"Da ich Leslie nicht in diese Sache mit reinziehen kann, diese Leute kennen sein Gesicht, benötige ich für diese Zeit einen neuen Wirt."

"Lass mich raten, das bin ich?"

"Es vereinfacht diese ganze Sache, außerdem bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen wird, dass wir zusammenarbeiten."

Ein Wolf im Schafspelz also...

„Und was wenn ich nicht mitmache?"

„Ich könnte dich zwingen, aber das würde dir sicherlich nicht gefallen."

„Das heißt, ich habe keine andere Wahl?"


	8. Kapitel 6: Brain out

Kapitel 6: Brain out

Ruvik hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.

Entweder er tat was man ihm gesagt hatte, oder es würde ihm schlecht ergehen. So gesehen konnte er wohl von Glück reden, das Ruvik sich die Arbeit gemacht hatte, ihn vorher noch zu fragen, als seinen Körper gleich zu übernehmen.

„Also was muss ich tun?"

Es brachte nichts, darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, hätte er schlechte Karten, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Ich freue mich, dass du kooperierst."

Er trat noch ein Stück näher an Sebastian heran.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Triff mich heute Abend vor den Toren der Anstalt. Der Rest ist nur eine Sache von Sekunden. Keine Sorge, du wirst nichts spüren."

Es klang simpel genug, aber die Tatsache, dass Ruvik es so betont hatte, dass es nicht schmerzhaft werden würde, erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen.

So gesehen rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten...

„Und jetzt?" fragte er dann, „Ich hoffe ich muss mich nicht schon wieder durch Horden von Monstern kämpfen, um hier wieder raus zu kommen?"

„Wenn du das willst, kann ich das gerne einrichten."

„Ich verzichte..."

Es war nur ein Bruchstück von Sekunden und plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Fußboden wieder...

„Mr. Castellianos!" hörte er Mathew´s Stimme über sich.

„Gott sei Dank. Sie sind auf einma lumgekippt und...!"

„Schon gut Junge...Alles halb so wild."

Wie hätte er ihm auch erklären sollen, was wirklich passiert war? Soetwas glaubt einem doch kein Mensch...

Er rappelte sich auf und musste feststellen, dass sie sich immer noch in dem Raum mit dem Becken befanden.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Gut drei Stunden. Ich hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet."

3 Stunden?! Sein Gespräch hatte doch nur ein paar Minuten gedauert...oder nicht?

Das Ruvik auch ohne dem STEM-System Einfluss auf die Leute in seiner Umgebung nehmen konnte, war recht überraschend gewesen, aber scheinbar hatte es auch seine Nachteile.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen...Hast du nicht noch für eine Prüfung zu lernen?"

Mathew schien zu überlegen: „Sind sie sich sicher? Ich meine...die Prüfung ist nicht so wichtig und Beatrice wartet doch sicher..."

Er konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass Beatrice überhaubt nicht wartete und sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal daran erinnerte, ihnen den Auftrag gegeben zu haben.

„Das bin ich. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und wenn diese bis jetzt nicht gefunden wurden, brauchen wir uns glaube ich, keine großen Gedanken zu machen, dass es in den nächsten Stunden passieren wird."

„Wenn sie meinen..."

Der Junge tat ihm zwar ein wenig Leid, aber selbst ihm zuliebe wollte er sich nicht auf die Suche nach etwas begeben, dass gar nicht existierte. Er würde ihm morgen irgendeine Lüge auftischen müssen, damit er endlich Ruhe gab...Aber vorher...

Er war pünktlich am vereinbarten Ort. Wirklich herbeisehnen tat er dieses Treffen nicht, aber wenn es seine Suche nach Joseph half, würde er es bis zum Ende durchziehen...

Und da Ruvik keinen genauen Zeitpunkt genannt hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

„Verflucht ist das kalt...ich hoffe er beeilt sich ein wenig..." beschwerte sich Sebastian und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich nichts wärmeres angezogen hatte.

„Für einen ehemaligen Polizisten bist du recht weinerlig Seb," erklang eine Stimme und ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Wird ja auch langsam Zeit..."

Leslie, oder besser gesagt sein Körper steht vor ihm. Anders als damals trägt er jetzt normale Alltagskleidung und sieht um einiges gesünder aus. Wenigstens war Ruvik vernünftig genug gewesen, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern.

„Hast du erwartet, dass ich mich hierher teleportiere? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, momentan bin ich auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel angewiesen."

„Ruben Victoriano fährt Bus...also das würde ich gerne mal sehen..." lachte Sebastian.

„Könnten wir wieder zum Wesentlichen zurückkehren?" merkte Ruvik genervt an, der sich nicht sonderlich wohl damit fühlte, dass Sebastian sich so offentsichtlich über ihn lustig machte.

Sebastian hingegen genoss es sichtlich, so etwas wie Menschlichkeit in ihm zu erkennen. Es war selbst für ihn überraschend gewesen, aber es ließ diese ganze Situation weniger furchterregend erscheinen.


	9. Omake 1: No Boyfriend Material

Omake 1: No Boyfriend Material (Ruvik, Sebastian, Mathew)

"Ich werde es frei heraus sagen, Mr. ich habe zu lange im Backofen gesessen. Ich mag eure Vorgeschichte nicht kennen, aber Mr. Castellianos und ich arbeiten jetzt schon recht lange zusammen und ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaubten, dass die Chemie zwischen uns die beste Voraussetzung für eine funktionierende Beziehung ist." knurrte Mathew. Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, aber Sebastians Mitbewohner, oder auch Parasiten wie er sie nannte, hatten sich bereits zum Frühstück eingefunden...

„Träum weiter Junge. Glaubst du wirklich, das Seb sich mit einem Kind wie dir abgeben würde. Du nennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal beim Vornamen..."

„Du hast ihn soweit ich weiß auch nicht gefragt, als du ihm diesen Spitznahmen aufgezwungen hast..."

„Mag sein, aber er hat sich bis heute nicht darüber beschwert."

Verflucht...

Mathew war drauf und dran, diese Diskussion zu verlieren.

„Warum muss ich mich mit diesen zwei Idioten abgeben...?"

Sebastian saß im Wohnzimmer und versuchte versuchte verzweifelt die Beiden zu ignorieren. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass die beiden über ihn sprachen, als wäre er gar nicht da, aber das sie dabei so laut waren, dass die halbe Nachbarschaft es wahrscheinlich mitbekam, war einfach zu viel für ihn.

In solchen Momenten wünschte er sich Joseph zurück. Als Stimme der Vernunft hätte er es wahrscheinlich mit Leichtigkeit hinbekommen, die Beiden endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

So jedoch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich tagtäglich dieses Gesprächsthema anzuhören.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Mr. Castellianos wird noch früh genug verstehen, was er mit mir für einen guten Fang gemacht hat und dann wird er dir hoffentlich endlich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen!"

„In deinem Kopf scheinen einige Sachen falsch zu laufen, wenn du willst, kann ich dir dabei helfen diese zu reparieren."

Sebastian brauchte nicht einmal hinzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass Ruvik sein Werkzeug gezügt hatte und dann war es meistens nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Mathew seine Waffe gezogen hatte und die zwei mal wieder seine Wohnung auseinandernahmen...

„Ist es zu viel verlangt, auch mal den zu fragen, um es den es hier die ganze Zeit geht? Interessiert es überhaupt irgendjemanden, wie ich zu der ganzen Sache stehe?!"

Der erste Schuss hallte durch den Raum und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie eines seiner eingerahmten Zeugnisse zu Boden rauschte. Es war das Abschlusszeugnis der Polizeischule gewesen, dass er mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte...

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen!

Wutentbrannt schnappte er die beiden Unruhestifter und setzte sie vor die Tür.

Zwei ältere Damen standen nur wenige Metern entfernt und kicherten über das Schauspiel. Wie schön es doch sei, jung zu sein, glaubte er zu hören, bevor er mit hochrotem Kopf die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lange würde es die zwei nicht aufhalten, aber wenigsten würde er für einen kurzen Moment seine Ruhe haben.

Vorsichtig hob er die Urkunde aus den Scherben, die auf wundersame Weise unversehrt geblieben war. Unter diesen Umständen würde er lieber für den Rest seines Lebens Single bleiben, als sich mit diesen Nervensägen abzugeben...


	10. Kapitel 7: Not mine

Kapitel 7: Not mine

„Und wie funktioniert es nun?"

Sie waren wieder zum Ernst der Sache zurückgekehrt und Sebastian´s ungutes Gefühl hatte ihn wieder mit voller Wucht getroffen. Er würde sich mit diesem Irren seinen Körper teilen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich wollte...

Für Joseph...wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem Kopf und es würde schließlich nicht für immer sein...

Ruvik wusste höchstwahrscheinlich,was in seinem Kopf vorging, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein und legte ihm seine Hände an die Schläfen. Sie waren kalt, aber er konnte das Leben in ihnen spüren, wie es in den Fingerspitzen pulsierte.

Ein großer Unterschied zu damals, in denen Ruvik buchstäblich nicht mehr war, als eine wandelnde Leiche.

Er richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus und vermied tunlichst ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Diese körperliche Nähe war auch so schon seltsam genug, wenn man so lange keinen Menschen an sich heran gelassen hatte und mit Ruvik´s durchdringendem Blick, der sich nur auf ihn konzentrierte, reagierte sein Körper auf die merkwürdigste Weise.

„Versuch nicht zu viel zu Denken, aber das sollte dir ja nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Umso mehr du dich dagegen wehrst, desto unangenehmer wird es für dich."

„Warum warnst du mich? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir einen heiden Spaß bereitet, mich leiden zu sehen."

„Mag sein, aber ich brauche dich mit intaktem Verstand. Als leere Hülle bist du für niemandem eine Hilfe."

„Gut,das du das genauso siehst. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich auch noch daran, wenn wir diese ganze Sache hinter uns gebracht haben..."

„Du könntest mir ruhig ein wenig vertrauen, Seb."

Sebastian verzog das Gesicht: „Bis jetzt hast du mir nicht sonderlich viele Gründe gegeben, dir zu vertrauen..."

Sebastian beugte sich ein Stück zu ihn hinunter.

„Wollen wir das jetzt endlich hinter uns bringen oder suchst du nur nach einem Grund mich zu küssen?"

„M...mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

Eigentlich sollte es nur ein kleiner Scherz sein, aber als Ruvik die Worte buchstäblich herausstotterte, hielt er unweigerlich inne. Hatte er sich nur getäuscht oder...Nein,war dieser Typ etwa...

„Würdest du bitte aufhören deine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, du machst es uns beiden nicht sonderlich einfacher," wurde er von seinem Gegenüber wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er würde später immer noch Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken...

Für den Moment aber zwang er sich, sich soweit zu entspannen, wie es ihm nur irgendmöglich war.

„Genau so..." hörte er Ruvik noch sagen, bevor sich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf zog. Von wegen es wird nicht schmerzhaft...

Im nächsten Moment sieht er auch schon den Fußboden auf sich zu rasen. Den Aufprall selbst spürte er schon gar nciht mehr, als die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn übermannte.

Er glaubte noch Ruvik´s Stimme zu hören, aber vielleicht hatte er es sich auch einfach nur eingebildet...

Der Wechsel kam plötzlich und Ruvik brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Leslies Körper war nicht stark genug gewesen, den viel größeren Mann zu halten, so dass er sich jetzt auf dem Gehsteig wiederfand.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm allerdings, gelinde gesagt, nur mäßig gelang. Sebastian´s Körper schien sich noch immer ein wenig zu verweigern, ihm die vollständige Kontrolle zu überlassen, selbst dann, wenn der Geist nicht mehr aktiv war.

Eigentlich hatte er diese Aktion nicht geplant, aber Sebastian´s Gedanken hatten ihn in eine solche Unruhe versetzt, dass er sich kaum noch seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Und wahrscheinlich wäre alles schiefgegangen. So jedoch fand er sich in einem fremden Körper wieder, der sich nur widerwillig kontrollieren ließ.

Aber da Sebastian erst in ein paar Stunden wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen würde, musste er jetzt wohl oder übel allein mit der Situation klarkommen.

„H...Hilfe?" Leslie, seit langem mal wieder er selbst, reichte ihm seine Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Der Junge hatte mehr Grips, als jemand ihm zutrauen würde und er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, den er nicht hinters Licht führen konnte.

Er ahnte, dass der Junge bereits wusste, dass es im Moment nicht Sebastian war, dem er half, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Seit er den Körper des Jungen übernommen hatte, hatten sie nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Es gab sogar Zeiträume, in denen er überhaupt keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte und Ruvik beinahe vergesen hatte, dass er da war.

Aber trotzalldem hatte Leslie es ihm niemals gezeigt, dass er es ihm übel nahm, dass er seinen Körper nicht mehr für sich allein hatte.

„Danke..."

Immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte er seine ersten Schritte zu machen. Es war schwieriger als gedaht hatte und er war dankbar für die Mauer, an der er sich abstützen konnte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Taxi rufen..."

Sebastian´s Apartment lag ein ganzes Stück von hier entfernt und momentan sah es nicht so aus, als ob er es zu Fuß schaffen konnte. Lieslie neben ihm nickte nur, während er darauf aufpasste, dass Ruvik nicht mehr Schaden an Sebastian´s Körper anrichtete, als er bereits getan hatte.

„N...nach Hause..."

Als Sebastian erwachte, fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. Wie er dort hingekommen war, konnte er nicht sagen, nur das ihm jeder Knochen im Leib weh tat.

Er erinnerte sich zwar daran, dass er gestürzt war, aber dass konnte doch nicht so viel angerichtet haben?

Ich denke, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig, meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ruvik?" fragte er laut.

Wer sonst...

Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde aufhören laut mit mir zu sprechen, außer du möchtest, dass die Leute dich für vollkommen verrückt halten. Es reicht wenn du es denkst.

Da mochte er recht haben.

„Dann verdanke ich es wohl dir, dass ich jetzt hier bin?"

Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Unbewusst hast du dich so sehr davor gestreubt, dass du es mir fast unmöglich gemacht hast, die Körper zu tauschen.

„Und doch hast du es geschafft."

Mehr schlecht als recht...Glaub ja nicht, dass es ein Spaß war, deinen Körper hierher zu buksieren...Du schuldest mir was.


	11. Kapitel 8: Unexpected Discovery?

Kapitel 8: Unexpected Discovery?

Es war weniger eine Überraschung gewesen, dass er Leslie an seinem Frühstückstisch sah, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr viel mit dem verängstigten Jungen zu tun, den er damals kennengelernt hatte.

Seine Ausstrahlung war selbstbewusst und die Tatsache, dass er sich vollkommen allein sein Frühstück zubereitet hatte, ohne das gesamte Haus abzufackeln, sprach dafür, dass er doch nicht so hilflos war, wie er immer angenommen hatte.

„Sebastian..."

Als er ihn sah, lächelte er.

„Morgen Kleiner."

In diesem Moment meldete sich auch sein Magen. Er hatte seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen und dies macht ihm dieser nun sehr deutlich klar.

Der Junge hatte einige Probleme...um es kurz zu machen, ich habe ihn ein wenig dabei geholfen, diese zu überwinden. meldete sich Ruvik.

Soll heißen, du hast an seinem Gehirn herumgedoktert?

Sebastian musste sich zwingen, diese Frage nicht laut auszusprechen. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bevor er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Umso mehr musste er sich jedoch anstrengen, seine Gedanken nicht mehr zu arg schweifen zu lassen, wie er kurz zuvor erfahren musste...

Sebastian konnte nicht wirklich behaupten schon vollkommen wach zu sein. Eine kalte Dusche würde hier wahrscheinlich Wunder wirken.

Was tust du da? fragte Ruvik perplex, als er sich bereits auf dem Flur seiner Sachen entledigte. Bis jetzt war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Gewohnheiten auf andere recht seltsam wirken mussten.

„Ich zieh mich aus?"

Sie waren beide Männer, weswegen es für ihn nciht sonderlich Problematisch erschien.

Hier?

„Wo sonst? Mein Bad ist klein und ich habe keine Möglichkeit sie dort irgendwo abzulegen."Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er eine Antwort bekam: Kannst du dir nicht wenigstens etwas umhängen?

Bisher war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sein neuer „Mitbewohner" das Gleiche sah, wie er.

„Oh..."

Schnell hob er seinen Blick, um Ruvik nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Dir scheint jegliches Schamgefühl zu fehlen, Seb..." hörte er Ruvik leise murmeln.

...

In der Dusche kam jedoch das nächste Problem auf...

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du machst jetzt für eine Weile die Augen zu."

Er würde sicherlich nicht seine Körperhygiene blind vollziehen, nur weil Ruvik ein Problem damit hatte, ihn nackt zu sehen.

Da er keine Rückmeldung erhielt, ging er davon aus, dass der andere damit einverstanden war und drehte das Wasser auf.

Das eiskalte Wasser war wie ein Schlag und sein Körper zuckte merklich zusammen, aber er zwang sich, darunter stehen zu bleiben und noch einen Moment auszuhalten, bevor er die Temperatur langsam erhöhte.

Genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht, jetzt konnte der Tag endlich beginnen. Oder doch nicht...

Eine Morgenlatte war zwar nichts ungewöhnliches, aber normalerweise hatte man diese bereits beim Aufstehen und nicht erst wenn man unter der Dusche stand...

„Vielen Dank auch...als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte..."

Ruvik meldete sich noch immer nicht, was vielleicht ganz gut war. Trotzdem würde es wohl nicht so schnell von selbst verschwinden...

„Shit..."

Er hatte nur leicht mit seinen Fingern über seine Erektion gestrichen, aber das Gefühl war stark genug gewesen, dass ihm sofort wohlige Schauer den Rücken runterliefen. Lange würde er nicht brauchen, das war sicher.

Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich nur um eine Nebenwirkung. Das menschliche Gehirn ist normalerweise nicht dafür ausgelegt, ein zweites Bewusstsein zu beherrbergen. Am besten lässt du es einfach in Ruhe.

Das war ja interessant.

Ruvik´s Sprechgeschwindigkeit war um einiges zu schnell gewesen und die leicht erhöhte Tonlage ließ nur einen Schluss zu...

So langsam hatte Sebastian ein sehr gutes Bild davon, warum sich Ruvik momentan so seltsam verhielt.

„Ich hab zwar damit gerechnet, dass jemand wie du außerhalb deines Labors nicht viel unternommen hast, aber für so prüde und naiv hätte ich dich nicht gehalten."

Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst!

„Gib´s zu...du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?"

Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch sein Gehirn. Okay...vielleicht war er ein wenig zu weit gegangen, aber es musste deffinitiv einmal gesagt werden.

„Viel gebracht hat das nicht..."

Er blickte an sich hinunter, wo seine Erektion immer noch unverändert in die Höhe ragte.

„Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, habe ich persönlich kein Interesse daran, den ganzen Tag mit einem Ständer herumzurennen."

Seine Hände schlossen sich um seinen Penis und fast schon aus Gnatz ließ er dabei die Augen offen.

„Sieh hin...vielleicht lernst du dann noch was..."

Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob dieser es wirklich tat, aber daran wollte er sich nicht stören lassen. Ob er es auch spüren konnte? Das war deffinitv eine interessante Frage, die er ihm später stellen musste, solbald dieser wieder mit ihm redete...

Du bist ein Arschloch...

Ja, vielleicht war er das wirklich.


	12. Kapitel 9: Jealous

Kapitel 9: Jealous

Trotz der Tatsache, das Leslie kein Fremder für ihn war, war es doch seltsam, so etwas normales wie ein Frühstück mit ihm zu teilen. Der Junge war bester Laune, lachte viel und zeigte, dass auch er trotz all des Horrors, seine Lebensfreude noch nicht verloren hatte.

Das wiederum übertrug sich auf Sebastian, der nach dem etwas seltsamen Morgen, endlich bessere Laune bekam.

Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es vergessen habe. Darüber reden wir noch...

Ruvik spielte auf das Ereignis an, dass sich kurz bevor Sebastian in der Dusche gekommen war, abgespielt hatte.

Du weißt wirklich, wie du einem die Laune verderben kannst.

Sebastian klang jedoch alles andere als verärgert. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es ihm ein wenig peinlich war und er es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einfach zu lange keinen vernünftigen Sex mehr gehabt hatte, aber in diesem Moment hatte er sich Ruvik unter ihm vorgestellt. Dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht auf Männer stand...

Würdest du bitte aufhören, diese Erinnerungen wieder hervorzuholen!

Und irgendwie war es süß, wie er alles zu verleugnen schien...

Er verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte Ruvik auch recht, mit seiner Aussage, dass es sich nur um Nebenwirkungen handelte. So gesehen verhielt er sich seit heute morgen wirklich seltsam...

Schön das du das auch so siehst.

Ruvik´s Verhalten half allerdings auch nicht weiter...

„Sie scheinen heute überraschend gut drauf zu sein, trotz der Tatsache, dass unser erster Auftritt solch ein Reinfall war. Heißt das, dass diese Detektei weiterbestehen wird?"

Mathew hatte, pünktlich wie immer, vor seiner Tür gestanden. Glücklicherweise hatte er Leslie rechtzeitig außer Sichtweise gebracht, um unnötige Fragen zu vermeiden. Und außerdem wurde wahrscheinlich immer noch nach ihm gesucht und war es am besten, wenn so wenig Leute wie möglich von ihm wussten.

Ruvik sah dies ähnlich, allerdings war das auch das einzige, in dem sie sich einig waren.

Ich muss meine Meinung über diesen Jungen revidieren. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?

Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber er starrt ständig zu dir herüber. Ich mag den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht...

„Mr. Castellianos?"

Scheinbar war er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass man ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Sorry. Ich schätze ich werde es noch eine Weile am Laufen halten. Vorausgesetzt, dass es nicht nur eine Eintagsfliege war..."

So gesehen war es keine große Hilfe, dass ausgerechnet Ruvik seinen ersten Auftrag eingefädelt hatte.

„Ich bin positiv, dass es diesmal funktionieren wird. Schauen sie mal."

Er reichte ihm ein paar Flugblätter, die er aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Ist das...?"

„Ich habe ein wenig Werbung geschalten und einige der Leute schienen wirklich interessiert zu sein."

Sebastian war wirklich überrascht, wie viel Energie der Junge in diese ganze Sache steckte. Und er selbst fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen, schließlich war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, um Joseph endlich retten zu können und hier saß er nun und musste sich von einem außenstehenden zeigen lassen, wie es gemacht wurde...

Deine Bewunderung in allen Ehren, aber du tust gerade so, als ob du allein zu nichts in der Lage wärst. Warum verlässt du dich so sehr auf irgendwelche Amateure? Du warst doch Polizist oder nicht? Hast du etwa schon alles vergessen, was man dir beigebracht hat?

Verbitterung schwang in seinen Worten mit und noch etwas, was er nicht so recht einordnen konnte.

Sag bloß bist eifersüchtig auf Mathew?

Es war mehr im Spaß gesagt als alles andere, aber er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob das nicht vielleicht doch der Wahrheit entsprach.


	13. Kapitel 10: Between Reality and Fantasy

Kapitel 10: Between Reality and Fantasy

Man mochte es kaum für möglich halten, aber Mathew´s Idee trag kurz darauf schon die ersten Früchte. Und nach einer Woche konnte man fast täglich mit einem neuen Auftrag rechnen, sowie auch an diesem Morgen. Sebastian hatte es kaum geschafft die Tür aufzuschließen, als ihm buchstäblich eine junge Frau in die Arme fiel. Sie war leichenblass und während Ruvik sich noch über ihre Taktlosigkeit beschwerte, half Sebastian ihr auf die bequeme Couch, die er sich von seinem letzten Auftrag gegönnt hatte.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und schaffte es kaum einen ganzen Satz herauszubekommen. Was auch immer passiert war, es hatte ihr einen fürchterlichen Schrecken eingejagt.

Bevor er überhaupt versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen, reichte er ihr ersteinmal ein Glas mit Whiskey, dass er für solche Fälle immer auf Vorat hatte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass in solchen Momenten nur noch starker Alkohol half, um die Leute wieder runterzubringen.

„Danke," brachte sie flüsternd heraus.

Er setzte sich zu ihr: „Können sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Sie nickte, wenn auch immer noch ein wenig zögerlich: „Ich hatte von ihnen gehört...dass sie auch ungewöhnliche Fälle annehmen...das war vor diesem verfluchten Alpraum...!"

Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie die Erinnerungen vor ihrem geistigen Auge noch einmal abspielte.

„Mein Freund und ich wir sind...waren Urban Explorer...wir hatten einen Zugang zu einem verlassenen U-Bahn-Schacht gefunden und wollten ein paar Fotos schießen...es war das Schrecklichste was ich jemals gesehen habe...diese...Monster, waren plötzlich überall...

Mein Freund hat mich noch aus eines der Fenster gehieft, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft mir zu folgen...Ich habe seine Schreie gehört und ich befürchte...das sie ihn getötet haben.

Ich...erinnerte mich an ihre Detektei und bin sofort hierhergerannt."

„Warum sind sie nicht zur Polizei gegangen?"

„Als ob die mir geglaubt hätten! Wenn ich denen gesagt hätte, dass mein Freund wahrscheinlich von Monstern gefressen wurde, hätten die mich doch sofort vor die Tür gesetzt. Sie glauben mir doch, oder?!"

Tat er das wirklich?

Früher hätte er sie wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt und genau das getan, was sie beschrieben hatte, aber nach seinen letzten Erfahrungen musste er diese Verhaltensweise nocheinmal überdenken.

Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte und die Angreifer wirklich nur normale Menschen, aber die Tatsache das sie davon überzeugt war, dass nur er ihr helfen konnte gab ihm den letzten Anstoß.

Nimm ihn ruhig an. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in dieser Sache lügt.

Weißt du schon wieder mehr als ich?

Ich hoffe ich liege damit falsch...

Ruvik´s Andeutung ließ den Schluss zu, dass das hier vielleicht der Hinweis gewesen sein könnte, auf den sie gewartet hatten.

So oder so bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als uns die Sache einmal genau anzusehen...

„Ich glaube ihnen."

Diese drei kleinen Worte reichten aus, um ihre Anspannung ein wenig zu lösen. Scheinbar war auch sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie mit ihrer Entscheidung zu ihm zu gehen, das Richtige getan zu haben.

In Einzelheiten beschrieb sie ihm noch einmal alles so genau wie möglich und gab ihm eine Wegbeschreibung, wie er den Ort finden konnte, der wie sich herausstellte, sich mitten in einem Wohngebiet befand, versteckt vor aller Augen.

Und da er erst einmal vom Schlimmsten ausgehen musste, galt es schnell zu handeln. Noch mag es sich vielleicht nur um ein Opfer handeln, aber wenn diese „Monster wirklich an die Oberfläche kamen, könnte es zu einer Katastrophe ausarten.

Hat das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, was du mir erzählt hast? Von wegen, dass sie deine Ideen weiterentwickelt haben?

Ich vermute du willst jetzt Details?

Das wäre jedenfalls ein guter Anfang. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben, bevor ich nicht wenigstens eine Ahnung davon habe, was mich erwartet.

Also gut, aber das verschieben wir auf heute Abend. Mir wäre es lieber das von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu besprechen.

Auf seine Frage, wie er das meinte, erhielt er jedoch keine Antwort mehr.


	14. Kapitel 11: Dreams

Kapitel 11: Dreams

„Ach das meintest du mit „Angesicht zu Angesicht"..."

Sebastian war überrascht, dass er nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen war.

„Was sonst?" antwortete Ruvik, „Da ich mich schlecht in der Realität materialisieren kann, bleiben nur noch die Träume."

Sie befanden sich in einer Traumversion von Sebastians Apartment und saßen sich am Kaffeetisch gegenüber.

„Warum hast du das nicht schon eher gemacht?" fragte Sebastian rein aus Interesse.

„Ich musste selber erst einmal ausprobieren ob es funktionierte, wer kann schon sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht hätte..."

„Es überrascht mich ein wenig, wie gut du dich um mein Wohlergehen sorgst."

„Du vergisst, dass ich in deinem Körper stecke. Wenn etwas mit dir passiert, gehe ich mit unter. Das würde ich gerne vermeiden."

„Herzlich wie immer."

Sebastan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück: „Aber zurück zum Thema: Auf was genau muss ich mich morgen einstellen?"

„So gesehen auf das selbe, was ich mit dir gemacht habe...Mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass du diesmal nicht einfach aufwachen und feststellen wirst, dass sich das alles in deinem Kopf abgespielt hat. Diese Monster sind wahrscheinlich sehr real."

„Wahrscheinlich?"

„Sie haben mein Gehirn an das Stem-System angeschlossen, bevor das Projekt fertiggestellt war. Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, wie der momentane Status dazu aussieht. Die Aussagen dieser Frau geben mir jedoch einen Grund, bereits vom Schlimmsten ausgehen zu müssen..."

„Das heißt, ich muss schon wieder gegen diese Monster kämpfen? Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber außer meiner kleinen Handfeuerwaffe besitze ich nichts mehr, mit dem ich mich verteidigen könnte. Unter dieser Umständen laufen wir direkt in unseren Tod."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du schleunigst etwas auftreibst, mit dem du dich verteidigen kannst, sonst brauchen wir morgen das Haus nicht zu verlassen."

„Für dich mag das vielleicht nicht sonderlich problematisch sein, aber..."

„Erspar mir das bitte..."

Es sah nicht so aus, als ob Ruvik sonderlich erpicht darauf war, sich seine Erklärungen anzuhören. Es war frustrierend, dass alles immer nach seiner Nase laufen musste, ob es nun möglich war oder nicht.

Aber selbst er musste doch einsehen, dass das hier in einem Selbstmordeinsatz endete...

„Du weißt schon, dass wir so nicht weiterkommen oder?"

„Es wäre deffinitv einfacher, wenn du einfach mal machen würdest, was man dir sagt."

Sebastian konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Das habe ich noch nie, dass solltest du doch am besten wissen."

„Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich enttäuscht werde."

„Heh...kaum zu glauben und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole, ich finde es immer noch seltsam, dass wir hier so zusammensitzen, ohne das wir versuchen uns gegenseitig umzubringen."

„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, sobald das hier vorbei ist, geht jeder wieder seinen eigenen Weg."

Sein Gegenüber verzog keine Miene, aber Sebastian musste sich eingestehen, dass er hoffte, das er das nicht ernst meinte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich so sehr an die Anwesenheit des anderen gewöhnt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, plötzlich wieder ganz allein allein zu sein. Verflucht, selbst Ruvik war noch eine bessere Gesellschaft, als sich allein im Alkohol zu ertränken.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist es hier plötzlich wärmer?" Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er nicht einmal, dass man in einem Traum Temperaturunterschiede spüren konnte.

„Das Schicksal, wenn man sich einen Körper teilt. Du solltest genauso in der Lage sein, diese Welt zu manipulieren. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich wissen will, was du damit bezweckst..."

Das hieß, er hatte hier die selben Fähigkeiten wie Ruvik?

Eine Idee begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen. Ob Ruvik diese jedoch so gut fand, war fraglich.


	15. Kapitel 12: Breaking the Silence (Part 1

Kapitel 12: Breaking the Silence (Part 1)

Es brauchte einiges an Konzentration, um das was er vorhatte, in deser Welt umzusetzen. Besonders da Ruvik wohl bereits ahnte, was dieser vorhatte. Er musste schnell handeln, bevor dieser sich wieder zurückziehen konnte...

Doch dieser schien mehr verwirrt, als besorgt.

„Was genau soll das werden?" Scheinbar vorsorglich war er ein paar Schritte zurück gegangen.

„Nicht viel," antwortete Sebastian und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Danach sieht es aber nicht aus..."

„Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach überraschen?"

Ruvik verzog angewiedert das Gesicht: „Nach der Überraschung heute morgen, kann ich darauf sehr gut verzichten."

„Sei doch kein Spielverderber."

Inzwischen hatte sich ihre Umgebung vollkommen verändert. Das eben noch heimelige Wohnzimmer hatte sich in ein riesiges Thermalbad verwandelt, wie es Sebastian einmal während eines Einsatzes gesehen hatte. Dampf stieg von dem großen Becken auf und legte sich auf sämtliche Oberflächen. In kürzester Zeit war ihre Kleidung klitschnass und klebte an ihren Körpern.

Ruvik hatte noch immer ein gutes Stück Abstand zu ihm, aber die Neugier, was es damit auf sich hatte, war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Da du dich mit meiner Dusche nicht anfreunden konntest, dachte ich, ich probiere mal was anderes."

„Und du glaubst, dass das hier besser ist?"

Er konnte spüren, wie Ruvik versuchte die Welt um sie herum wieder zu ändern, aber so einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Dies hier war wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance die er bekommen würde.

Bevor der andere überhaupt die Chance hatte zu reagieren, war Sebastian auch schon bei ihm und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Was ist los? Im STEM hast du dir auch von niemandem etwas sagen lassen und jetzt verhällst du dich wie..."

„Noch. Ein. Wort. Und ich schwöre dir, dass du es bereuen wirst, diesen Gedanken überhaupt gehabt zu haben..." knurrte Ruvik, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten," stellte Sebastian sachlich fest.

„Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten dich leiden zu lassen..."

„Das du immer gleich so schlecht von mir denken musst. Dabei wollte ich dir doch bloß ein wenig Entspannung gönnen. Du könntest es wenigstens mal versuchen."

Ruvik schwieg für einen Moment und Sebastian rechnete schon damit, dass er ablehnen würde. Vielleicht war er doch etwas zu weit gegangen und er hatte Ruvk´s Verhalten ihm gegenüber doch falsch gedeutet...

„Also gut...Du lässt mich eh nicht in Ruhe..." flüsterte dieser dann geschlagen. Sebastian bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich will dich nicht zwingen, ich dachte mir nur, dass es dir vielleicht gefallen würde..."

„Es ist ziemlich einfach dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, Seb."

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder...?

Nein, ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Ruvik lächelte wirklich und wie es schien hatte er große Mühe, nicht einfach laut loszulachen.

Das war deffinitiv mal etwas Neues.

„Hmpf...Da will man nett sein und machst dich über einen lustig." Der Ton seiner Stimme wollte jedoch nicht so recht zu seinen Worten passen. Er war wirklich erleichtert.

Wenigstens braucht er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, dass Ruvik sich einfach aus dem Staub machte.

Vorsichtig ließ er von ihm ab und begann sich zu entkleiden. Wahrscheinlich hätte dafür nur ein einziger Gedanke gereicht, aber das kam ihm dann doch ein wenig seltsam vor.

„Mal sehen, ob es wirklich so angenehm ist, wie immer gesagt wird."

Ohne sich noch einmal zu Ruvik umzudrehen stieg er in das warme Wasser und machte es sich am Rand gemütlich. Es war genau richtig.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Ruvik stand noch immer an seinem Platz und schien nicht gewillt, sich von diesem in nächster Zeit wegzubewegen.

„Keine Sorge, ich lass dich in Ruhe."

„Kannst du das auch versprechen?"

Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen.

„Dein Schweigen ist mir Antwort genug..."

Ruvik kannte ihn wohl doch besser, als er gedacht hatte...

Trotzdem begann er langsam seinen Mantel auszuziehen. Sebastian drehte sich sofort um, wohlwissend, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich unangenehm war, dabei beobachtet zu werden. Allein schon wegen der vielen Verbrennungen...


	16. Kapitel 13: Breaking the Silence (Part 2

Kapitel 13: Breaking the Silence (Part 2)

Erst als er spürte, wie dieser sich neben ihn setzte, drehte er sich wieder um. Wie er feststellte war auch das Wasser um sie herum nicht mehr so klar, wie noch ein Minuten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Sebastian ihn ohne seinen Mantel gesehen hatte, trotzdem war der Anblick für ihn noch immer ein Schock. Es grenzte wirklich an ein Wunder, dass er das überhaupt überlebt hatte.

„Genug geglotzt? Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das hier tue..."

„Weil auch jemand wie du einsehen muss, dass er ab und an mal eine Pause braucht?"

„Jemand wie ich?"

„Du weißt schon...verrückter Wissenschaftler mit Hang zur Psychopathie?" Sebastian zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

„Und trotzdem bist du noch nicht vor mir geflohen, obwohl du jeden Grund dazu hättest..."

„Ich bin genug davongelaufen...Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, dass du mich wieder mit Kindheitserinnerungen bombardierst, damit ich Mitleid mit dir habe...Darauf kann ich echt verzichten."

„Hätte ich nicht die Ironie in deinen Worten gehört, wärst du jetzt einen Kopf kürzer."

„Schön zu wissen, dass wir uns so gut verstehen."

Sebastian lachte, es war gut zu sehen, dass auch Ruvik inzwischen ein wenig Spaß verstand.

„..."

„Was ist?"

Ruviks Ausdruck wandelte sich fast augenblicklich. Er wirkte, als hätte er sich an etwas erinnert, ob es jedoch eine gute Sache war, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich halbwegs wie ein normaler Mensch gefühlt hatte, war als meine Schwester noch lebte..."

Sebastian erinnerte sich nur zu gut, an die Ereignisse, die darauf folgen. Niemand verdiente solch ein Schicksal...

„Ich schätze das ist gut...?"

Ruvk nickte: „Es bedeutet, dass ich mich in dir nicht getäuscht habe."

„Ich hoffe, ich entäusche dich dich nicht."

„Das bezweifle ich..."

Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Scheinbar zeigte das warme Wasser bei ihm endlich seine Wirkung. Für diesen einen Moment wirkte Ruvik vollkommen entspannt und was noch viel wichtiger war: Er schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass er hier nackt mit Sebastian in einem beheizten Pool saß.

Jetzt oder nie, auch wenn die Chance, dass Ruvik sein Hirn verflüssigte, wahrscheinlich recht hoch war...

"...?!"

"Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass wir uns momentan ein Bewusstsein teilen…"

Bevor Sebastian überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatten sich Ruvik´s Hände bereits um sein Gesicht geschlossen und an sich herangezogen.

„Glaubst du etwa ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, was du mit dieser ganzen Sache bezweckst?

Und dann küsste er ihn...

Es war nichts besonderes, kaum Gefühl und es war offensichtlich, dass Ruvik in dieser Sache keine Erfahrung hatte.

„Auch wenn ich die Gefühle, die durch dein Gehirn strömen nur schwer nachvollziehen kann."

„Nicht gerade das was man erwartet zu hören, wenn man geküsst wurde, aber ich schätze was anderes sollte man von dir nicht erwarten."

So gesehen hatte Ruvik seinen, seiner Meinung nach, gut durchdachten Plan vollkommen ruiniert. Aber vielleicht war es nicht so verkehrt, das dieser die Initiative ergriffen hatte, wenigstens musste er sich so keine Sorgen darüber machen, ihn mit der ganzen Situation zu überfordern.

„Worüber beschwerst du dich? War es nicht das was du wolltest? Deine Gedanken schienen sich um nichts anderes zu drehen..."

„Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du aufhören könntest, meine Gedanken zu lesen..."


	17. Kapitel 14: Breaking the Silence (Part 3

Kapitel 14: Breaking the Silence (Part 3)

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach schweigend neben einander.

Das Gefühl von Ruvik´s Lippen auf seinen schien plötzlich nur noch wie eine ferne Erinnerung.

Dieser hatte ihm zwar den Gefallen getan, aber es war recht offensichtlich, dass diese Gefühle einseitiger Natur waren. Ob Ruvik überhaupt zu einem Gefühl wie Liebe im Stande war, war fraglich. Die Einzige, die vielleicht so etwas wie Zuneigung von ihm erhalten hatte, war wohl Laura, seine Schwester gewesen.

Er hatte Bilder von ihr gesehen und damit konnte er nicht mithalten.

„Hör auf dich mit meiner Schwester zu vergleichen...Die Leute nennen mich seltsam, aber scheinbar haben sie dich noch nicht kennengelernt..."

„Und ich dachte, wir hätten das mit dem Gedankenlesen geklärt?"

„Du gibst dir nicht gerade Mühe, diese zu verbergen. Man könnte den Eindruck bekommen, du willst, dass ich davon erfahre..."

Und wenn es so wäre? Seine Erektion, mit der er sich seit geraumer Zeit herumquälte, war inzwischen unmöglich zu verstecken und es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn Ruvik diese nicht längst bemerkt hatte. Man konnte das Gefühl bekommen, dass er dieser ganzen Situation mit voller Absicht aus dem Weg ging, nur um seine Reaktion zu beobachten...Was glaubte er eigentlich, wie lange er sich noch zurückhalten konnte?!

„Dir macht das echt spaß, oder?" fragte Sebastian dann.

„Findest du?"

„Anders kann man das hier nicht erklären. Scheiße...mir zerreist es hier gleich die Eier und du sitzt einfach daneben, als ob es dich nicht interessiert!"

„Was es ja auch nicht tut. Wirklich Sebastian...von jemandem in deinem Alter hätte ich etwas mehr Durchhaltevermögen erwartet. Du enttäuscht mich."

„Das sagt der Richtige, lässt mich hier im Stich, obwohl du ganz genau weißt, wie ich hier leide..."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht."

„Doch! Weißt du ich habe das Gefühl, das ich noch gar nicht genug übertrieben habe!"

Schluss mit Samthandschuhen, wenn Ruvik es nicht anders wollte...!

Auf das Risiko, dass er das hier nicht überleben würde, packte er ihn und presste ihn mit dem Gesicht voran gegen den Beckenrand.

„Na sieh mal einer an...von wegen Durchhaltevermögen..."

Seine Hand hatte ihn nur zufällig gestreift, trotzdem war ihm die Erregung des anderen nicht entgangen. Etwas, was ihn doch überraschte, denn das was er von seinem restlichen Körper gesehen hatte, hatte ihn bereits daran zweifeln lassen, ob es dort unten überhaupt noch etwas zu stimulieren gab, aber scheinbar hatte er sich damit getäuscht.

„Anders als du habe ich mich aber unter Kontrolle..."

„Und wir hätten diese ganze Sache auch einfach abkürzen können..." murmelte Sebastian, wohlwissend, wiel viel kostbare Zeit sie wahrscheinlich verschwendet hatten. Diese Traumwelt konnten sie wohl kaum auf ewig aufrecht erhalten und irgendwan musste er schließlich auch wieder aufwachen.

Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was Ruvik bezwecken wollte...Dieser Typ konnte einem wirklich den letzten Nerv rauben...

„Du überraschst mich. Ich bezweifle, dass du so über Myra hergefallen bist..."

„Anders als du hat sie mich auch nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben..."

Ruvik wollte Zeit schinden, aber diesmal würde er nicht darauf eingehen. Sollte er über Myra doch sagen was er wollte, er würde es ignorieren.

Mit seinen Fingern strich er, trotzalledem, vorsichtig Ruvik´s Rücken entlang. Darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Druck auf den verbrannten Stellen auszuüben. Es war auch so schon schwierig genug ihn von dieser Sache zu überzeugen, da half es sicher nicht, ihm unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen...

Aus dieser Perspektive wirkte er fast schon zerbrechlich. Ein Körper, der noch nie harte Arbeit gesehen hatte und auch deffinitiv nicht dafür gemacht war...


	18. Kapitel 15: Breaking the Silence (Part 4

Kapitel 15: Breaking the Silence (Part 4)

Sollte er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Vielleicht, aber Ruvik hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt...

Und so gesehen war es schließlich nur ein Traum...jedenfalls für ihn.

Testweise fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über seinen Anus, wohlwissend, dass sie ohne eine richtige Vorbereitung nicht weit kommen würden, nicht das das hier ein Problem darstellte.

Wieder konzentrierte er sich, ähnlich wie auch zuvor brauchte er kurzen Moment, bis die Welt sich an seine Wünsche anpasste.

Es war zwar seltsam, dass Ruvik nicht versuchte ihn zu sabotieren, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Eine kleine Flasche Gleitgel erschien in seiner Hand. Gezwungenermaßen musste er ihn für einen Moment los lassen, um es auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen, aber scheinbar war es genau der Moment, auf den Ruvik gewartet hatte...

Ehe Sebastian reagieren konnte, wurde er buchstäblich herum gewirbelt und fand sich plötzlich in der Position wieder, die er eigentlich für Ruvik eingeplant hatte. Bei zwei dominanten Persönlichkeiten nicht verwunderlich, aber definitiv nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Was ist?" höhnte Ruvik.

„Das weißt du ganz genau…" Sebastian wandt sich in seinem Griff, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du mich überrumpeln könntest? Ach Seb, du bist wirklich naiv."

Er spürte wie Ruvik´s Hände über seinen Körper wanderten, in der gleichen Art und Weise, wie er es kurz zuvor bei ihm getan hatte.

„Das ist es doch, was du tun wolltest, oder?"

Ihm blieb buchstäblich der Atem weg, als Ruvik einen seiner Finger in ihn hineinschob. Wenigstens war er so vorausschauend gewesen, es nicht ohne Gleitmittel zu versuchen...Auch wenn ihm so langsam der Gedanke kam, dass Ruvik nicht so unwissend war, wie er sich immer gegeben hatte...

Er sollte wirklich aufhören sein Gegenüber zu unterschätzen.

Nicht das sein Hirn momentan zu großartigen Gedankensprüngen in der Lage war, solange seine unteren Körperregionen ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnerten, wie lange es her war, seitdem er das letzte Mal mit einer Person so zusammen war. Das war noch vor Geburt seiner Tochter...

„Seltsam wie handzahm du plötzlich geworden bist..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du weniger reden und endlich zur Sache kommen würdest?"

Gott, wie lange wollte er es denn noch hinziehen. Etwas mehr Vorbereitung wäre vielleicht angebracht, aber immerhin war dies nur ein Traum. Da konnte man über solche Kleinigkeiten ruhig hinwegsehen.

Und Ruvik verlor keine Zeit. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung drang er in ihn ein. Es war unangenehm, aber definitiv nicht so schlimm, wie es sich in der realen Welt angefühlt hätte. Ruvik füllte ihn buchstäblich aus, er war größer, als er gedacht hatte und dehnte ihn bis zur Schmerzgrenze.

„Sch…"

Trotzdem reagierte auch sein Körper sofort. Vielleicht lag es auch an Ruvik's Einfluss, aber binnen kürzerster Zeit war er hart.

Trotzdem spürte er in diesem Moment kein bedauern. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, wie diese Nacht enden würde, hätte er es wahrscheinlich trotzdem wieder genauso gemacht.

„Was ist? Hast du es dir jetzt doch anders überlegt?"

Der ehemalige Polizist konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, er traute seiner einen Stimme nicht über den Weg, besonders als Ruvik über ihm das Tempo erhöhte. Das hier hatte wenig mit Liebe zu tun. Es war die pure animalische Lust zweier Personen, die viel zu lange allein gewesen waren. Und damit waren sie zufrieden.

„Oh God...ich...k..."

Viel zu früh, rauschte der Orgasmus über sie und verzerrte die Welt um sie herum, keiner von ihnen war mehr in der Lage diese aufrecht zu erhalten. Und Sebastian war sich sicher, dass er das morgen noch in den Knochen spüren würde...


	19. Kapitel 11: Preparations

Kapitel 11: Preparations

Dafür, dass es nur ein Traum war, fühlte er sich seltsam ausgelaugt. Als Sebastian am Morgen aufstand, hatte er das Gefühl, das alle seine Vorahnungen der letzten Nacht sich bewahrheitet hatten…

Ruvik lachte nur, als momentan körperloses Wesen, war Erschöpfung für ihn ein Fremdwort.

„Denk dran, das ich derjenige bin, der fit genug sein muss, um die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen…"

„Daran hättest du denken müssen, bevor du gestern Nacht dein Wohnzimmer in ein Spa umgewandelt hattest…"

„Du bist nicht sonderlich hilfreich weißt du das?"

Mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen schleppte er sich in die Küche, wo Leslie bereits auf ihn wartete. Wie er es immer schaffte vor ihm wach zu sein, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er wollte gar nicht wissen was Ruvik alles mit ihm angestellt hatte…

„Anders als du ist der Junge ein geborener Fruehaufsteher. Also hör auf mich hinzustellen, als wäre ich so eine Art Monster."

„Ich dachte wir hätten das mit dem Gedankenlesen geklärt? „

Leslie blickte ihn fragend an, aber er winkte nur ab. Für ihn mochte es über den letzten Zeitraum zur Normalität geworden sein, aber für Sebastian war es das nicht.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis man sich daran gewöhnt hat?"

„Das ist bei jedem Menschen unterschiedlich. Bei dir würde ich sagen, haben wir es mit einem extra schweren Fall zu tun."

„…nicht hilfreich…"

Da diese Diskussion sowieso zu nichts führen würde, widmete er sich lieber den Unterlagen, die die junge Frau ihm gestern dagelassen hatte. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache, allein dorthin zugehen, besonders mit der mehr oder weniger nichtexistenten Bewaffnung, die er sein eigen nannte.

Aber wer wusste schon, was passieren würde wenn er nicht sofort handelte. Bis dato war nur ein Opfer zu beklagen, aber wie würde es in einer Woche aussehen? Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

„Du gehst also?"

„Wer sollte es sonst machen? Wenigstens habe ich Übung darin, gegen Monster zu kämpfen. Solange sie nicht schlimmer waren, als das was Ruvik ihm entgegen geworfen hatte, solteves kein allzu großes Problem darstellen.

„Aber zuallererst müssen wir unsere Vorräte aufstocken.

Es war immer wieder überraschend zu sehen, wie einfach es war in diesem Land an Waffen zu kommen. Der Verkäufer schenkte seiner längst abgelaufen en Polizei Marke nur einen flüchtigen Blick und händigte ihm alles aus, nachdem er verlangte.

Es war wirklich ein Witz.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte der seine Marke abgeben müssen, aber irgendwo in der Bearbeitung seiner Akten war den Sachbearbeitern ein Fehler unterlaufen und so war es niemanden aufgefallen, dass er diese nie abgegeben hatte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl in den Krieg zu ziehen…"

Er betrachtete seine bis oben hin gefüllte Tasche. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie so viele Waffen besessen.

„Hoffen wir das es reicht…"

„Ja, diesmal kann ich wohl nicht hoffen, dass Munition praktischerweise immer da auftaucht, wo ich sie gerade am meisten benötige."

„Im STEM ist sowas ein Kinderspiel, leider ist das hier allzu real."

Wo er recht hatte…


	20. Kapitel 17: Into Darkness

Kapitel 17: Into Darkness

Selbst mit der recht ausführlichen Wegbeschreibung war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen, das richtige Gebäude zu finden, dass sie beschrieben hatte, da es sich um ein ehemaliges und inzwischen stillgelegtes Industriegebiet handelte, dessen Lager sich bis auf´s Haar zu gleichen schienen.

„Das ist, als würde man die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen..." murmelte Sebastian nach einer Weile. Er war seit dem Morgen damit beschäftigt gewesen, die verschiedenen Gebäude zu durchkämmen, in der Hoffnung auf brauchbare Beweise zu stoßen, die die Behauptungen der jungen Frau zu untermauern, aber hier war überhaupt nichts...

„So langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass sie es sich vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hat..."

Trotzdem ist es seltsam...Ich kann das .S.T.E.M.-System ganz deutlich spüren. Es ist als wäre es überall um uns herum...aber das ist unmöglich oder...

Ruvik verstummte, zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Aber warum können wir dann nichts finden? Verdammt, ich hab das Gefühl, das wir hier unsere Zeit verschwenden. Vielleicht haben sie hier wirklich Experimente durchgeführt, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass sie immer noch hier sind." Genervt quetschte er sich zwischen zwei Containern hindurch.

Er hasste es Zeit zu verschwenden, besonders wenn soviel auf dem Spiel stand.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie es nicht bloß ausgedacht hat?"

\Hundertprozentig, Glaub mir, so Hut kann niemand lügen. Do als ehemaliger Polizist solltest das eigentlich wissen.\

„Schon gut, ich hab ja verstanden…aber wenn wir in der nächsten Stunde nichts finden, gehen wir zurück."

An einen wirklichen Erfolg glaubte er nicht, als er die nächste Halle betrat. Diese wirkte genauso verlassen, wie all die anderen auch.

\Warte.\

„Was ist?"

Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, was diese Reaktion rechtfertigte.

\Irgendetwas stimt hier ganz und gar nicht…\

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das nicht nur einbildest? Also ich kann…"

Weiter kam er nicht, als der Raum um ihn herum plötzlich zu verschwimmen begann.

„Was zur…!" Im allerletzten Moment warf er sich zur Seite, als etwas aus den Wellen hervor stieß und nur Millimeter über seinen Kopf hinwegsauste.

\Ich habe es geahnt…Sieh zu, dass sie dich nicht einkreisen.\

Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem Satz hechtete er nach vorn, den Ausgang der Halle im Rücken. Er war kein Feigling, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, wie wichtig es war, sich einen Fluchtweg offen zu halten.

Besonders wenn man nicht wusste, was genau einen angriff.

„Alte Bekannte von dir?" scherzte er, als sie sich vor ihm materialisierten. Es waren die selben zobiehaften Wesen, mit denen er es auch schon im S.T.E.M. zu tun bekommen hatte. So gesehen konnten sie einem Leid tun, schließlich waren sie früher nichts weiter als normale Menschen gewesen, deren Bewusstsein nicht stark genug war, um in Ruvik's eigens geschaffener Welt zu bestehen, aber das änderte leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass jeder von ihnen in der Lage war, ihm die Eingeweide herauszureißen, wenn sie das wollten.

„Mal sehen, ob ich noch weiß wie das geht…"

Er visierte den nächstgelegenen an und schoss. Der Rückstoß der Waffe ein bekanntes Gefühl, von dem er gehofft hatte, es nie wieder spüren zu müssen. Fast augenblicklich fühlte er sich wieder in diesen Alptraum zurückversetzt, aus dem er nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen war.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er liebte es. Kaum zu glauben, wie sehr er das hier vermisst hatte. Vielleicht überschnitten sich auch gerade seine und Ruvik's Gedankengänge, aber für einen Moment hoffte er, dass dieser Moment des Blutvergießens niemals enden würde.

Vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein Monster, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich vollständig in diesem Rausch verlor…


	21. Kapitel 18: Aftermath

Kapitel 18: Aftermath

Ein Schlachtfeld. Das war der erste Gedanke, den er hatte, als sich seine Wahrnehmung wieder normalisierte. Seine Hände waren im Blut geträngt.

„Was zur…?"

Es war als hätte ein vollkommen Fremder seinen Körper gesteuert. Selbst im STEM hate er sich mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt.

„Ich hoffe du versuchst die Sache nicht auf mich zu schieben. Ich bin zwar in der Lage deine Handlungen ein wenig zu lenken, aber das hier geht ganz allein auf dein Konto…" hörte er Ruvik sagen, der auch nicht sonderlich glücklich mit der Sache zu sein schien.

„Sag bloß du hast plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wer von uns hat denn hunderte von Unschuldigen getötet?"

„Wissenschaft, Seb, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, außerdem habe ich diese Leute nicht wie ein Berserker abgeschlachtet."

Soweit man hierbei überhaupt noch von Menschen sprechen konnte. Es war genauso wie damals, nur dass sie diesmal nicht nur ihr Bewusstsein riskierten…wenn das auf die komplette Stadt übergriff...

„Können wir das ein anderes mal weiter besprechen? Ich vermute mal, dass dies hier die Lagerhalle ist, von der die junge Frau gesprochen hatte?"

„Ich bezweifle dass wir die Überreste ihres Partners finden werden, aber wenn du dir die Mühe machen willst, kannst du dich gerne umschauen."

Sebastian zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Wenn wir schon mal hier sind. Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis auf die Organisation, diese Viecher werden wohl kaum aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sein…"

Die Tatsache, dass man sie hier nur abgelagert hatte, hinterließ ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Wer konnte ihm schließlich versichern, dass dies hier der einzige Ort war?

Was auch immer Moebius plante, sie mussten gestoppt werden, bevor hier alles aus dem Ruder lief. Hatten sie überhaupt nichts gelernt? Was erhofften sie sich hiervon? Momentan fiel ihm keine vernünftige Antwort darauf ein und so schweigsam wie Ruvik war, tappte dieser wohl auch noch im Dunkeln.

„Vielleicht noch nicht…" murmelte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe dir von ihren Plänen erzählt, richtig? Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit sie die Entwicklung der Maschine vorangetrieben haben, aber ich glaube wir müssen damit rechnen, dass sie bald genau dazu in der Lage sein werden…"

Allein der Gedanke jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Damit hätten sie wohl in kürzester Zeit einen Großteil des Landes unter ihrer Gewalt. Aber war es wirklich das was sie wollten? Ihm fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass am Ende alles auf den „Wir-werde-die-Weltherrschaft-an-uns-reissen"-Plan zurückfallen würde. Da musste noch mehr dahinter stecken…

Er schlängelte sich durch die vielen Überreste der Gefallenen hindurch, kaum zu glauben, dass er allein dafür verantwortlich sein soll und hielt die Augen offen nach einem noch so kleinen Hinweis. Irgendetwas musste es geben, das sie auf die richtige Fährte bringen würde, sie mussten es nur finden…

„Was ist das da hinten?" erstaunlicherweise war Ruvik trotz seines eingeschränkten Sichtfeldes schneller als er.

Was anfangs noch einem undefinierbarem Klumpen glich, entpuppte sich bei näherer Betrachtung als menschlicher Körper. Die Fetzen seiner Kleidung unverkennbar, da er sie bereits an einer anderen Person gesehen hatte.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir ihren Freund gefunden…"

Er wirkte, als hätte man ihn durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht. Hier noch menschliche Züge zu erkennen, war fast vollkommen unmöglich. Was zur Hölle war mit ihm geschehen? Die Monster von vorhin wären dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Diese hätten ihn wahrscheinlich nur auseinander genommen, aber das hier war ein vollkommen anderes Kaliber.

„Hat das auch mit dem zu tun, woran diese Typen arbeiten?"

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste es. Selbst im STEM ist mir das hier noch nie untergekommen…"

„Ich schätze das gibt Grund zur Besorgnis?"

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir diesen Ort schnellstmöglich verlassen könnten. „


	22. Kapitel 19: Kidman

Kapitel 19: Kidman

Ruvik´s Rat folgend machte sich Sebastian nach der letzten Entdeckung wieder auf den Heimweg. Wenn sogar jemand wie er beunruigt war, konnte das nichts gutes bedeuten. Und solange er nicht ausreichend vorbereitet war, wollte er sein Glück nicht weiter auf´s Spiel setzen.

„_Es erschreckt mich, wie weit diese Leute mit meinen Aufzeichnungen gekommen sind..."_

Wie es schien war er noch immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass es diese Typen auch ohne ihn geschafft hatten ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Sein Ego war wohl recht angekratzt...

Nicht das er ihn darauf ansprechen würde, auf diesen Ärger konnte er gut und gerne verzichten, außerdem hatte er genug eigene Probleme die er ersteinmal verarbeiten musste. Die Tatsache, dass Moebius nun in der Lage war, diese Monster in Ihre Realität zu holen war äußerst bedenklich, besonders wenn wie in diesem Fall Unschuldige diesen zum Opfer fielen.

Es würde zu einer Massenpanik kommen, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfuhr und er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob es wirklich das war, was sie hiermit bezwecken wollten. Und wozu sie dann immer noch Joseph brauchten...

„_Er ist die letzte Person, die ihnen noch geblieben ist, nachdem wir entkommen konnten. Vielleicht nutzen sie ihn als Verbinung zwischen dieser Welt und dem S.T.E.M."_ mutmaßte Ruvik.

„Das klingt ziemlich weit hergeholt."

„_Nach allem was du gesehen und erlebt hast, stellst du solch eine Möglichkeit in Frage?"_

Dagegen konnte man schlecht argumentieren, aber er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Joseph hierfür verantwortlich sein könnte. Selbst wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde.

„_Leb weiter in deiner Traumwelt, wenn du willst, aber es wird an der Tatsache nichts ändern. Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, dass er noch am Leben ist."_

„Du weißt wirklich, wie man jemanden aufbauen kann..."

„_Sei lieber froh, dass man dir seine Einzelteile noch nicht nach Hause geschickt hat. Denn wenn er nicht mehr gebraucht wird, kann das recht schnell passieren."_

Und deswegen mussten sie ihn schnellstmöglichst finden. Das Lagerhaus war ein guter Hinweis gewesen, nun mussten sie dort ansetzen, um weiterzukommen. Doch zuallererst mussten sie zurück und ihre nächsten Schritte planen. Vielleicht konnten sie auch Mathew miteinplanen und dann würden sie Möebius zeigen, dass diese sich mit den Falschen angelegt hatten...

„Was zur…?"

Sebastian war sich sicher gewesen, das er die Tür zu seinem Büro abgeschlossen hatte und er bezweifelte das Leslie irgendetwas auf eigene Faust unternehmen würde...und das ließ nur einen Schluss übrig...

Er entsicherte seine Waffe, bevor er den schmalen Flur betrat, darauf vorbereitet jederzeit zu schießen, wenn es sein musste.

„Leslie?" flüsterte er, aber der Junge antwortete nicht. Er schlich weiter und erreichte die Tür zu seinem Büro. Von der anderen Seite war nichts zu hören, aber das hieß in den meisten Fällen nicht sonderlich viel. Das hier konnte auch gut und gerne ein Hinterhalt sein.

„_Leslie ist noch im Gebäude,"_ beruhigte Ruvik ihn, „_Aber hier ist deffinitiv noch jemand..."_

Und inzwischen war er sich ziemlich sicher, wo dieser Jemand auf ihn warten würde...

„Also dann los..."

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und stürmte den Raum.

„Nicht schießen, Sebastian. Bitte." Meldete sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite.

Weder entspannte er sich noch ließ er seine Waffe sinken, dafür gab es schließlich keinen Grund.

„Was willst du hier Kidman? Hat deine Organisation noch nicht genug angerichtet?"

„Es ist nicht „meine Organisation..." Sie verließ ihren Platz am Fenster und kam ihm entgegen.

„Diese Typen haben mir genauso viel genommen wie dir. Ich bin hier, weil ich dir helfen will sie ein für alle Mal zu zerschlagen."


End file.
